


Scarlet Bound Titanium: On the Town

by pairatime



Series: Scarlet Bound Titanium [2]
Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: AU-BDSM, Dom/sub, Firefighters, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter wants Ryan to spend more time in town. Ryan finds he enjoys it more then he thought it would, he even makes some new friends, and maybe something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Bound Titanium: On the Town

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally have part two of this. I love this idea and I hope you enjoy it as well.

“That’s Mitch, Steve, Ben, and some guy I don’t know, and guys this is Ryan,” Carter introduced the four men before turning back toward the one he didn’t know, “Now who are you and why don’t I know you?” he questioned as he looked over the group.

“I-I’m K-Kris Sir. You your C-carter Gr-Grayson Red Ra-Ranger,” Kris stammered out, his young eyes wide and fixed to Carter.

“Good to meet you Kris,” Carter replied trying to take Kris’s hand to shake it but the fresh faced ginger just stood there, staring.

“Ignore the new kid, he’s brand new and I think he’s a bit daft in the head. Why we keep getting all the rookies I don’t know,” Steve explained taking Ryan’s hand before leading the group farther into the fire station. “Be glad he didn’t drop to his knees,” the salt and peppered haired senior fire fighter added, holding out his hand toward Mitch.

“Darn it, I was so sure he’d do it. He did for the chief,” Mitch complained, handing over a five dollar bill.

“I think he was too star struck to kneel. Give him ten minutes,” Ben added, smirking at the new fireman.

“Hey,” Kris objected finding his voice and feet again, which only made everyone chuckle more.

“So guys where is everyone else? Clean up finished a few hours ago,” Carter asked with a smile, looking around at the mostly empty firehouse.

“And everyone was dog tired because of it. Which is why they’re sleeping unless we get a call, we’re just down here because someone needs to keep watch,” Steve told him.

“And we don’t trust the rookie not to get distracted by a hot Dom and forget to wake us,” Mitch added with a grin as the other firefighters laughed again.

“Hey,” Kris echoed, glaring at Mitch, “I wouldn’t do that. And I didn’t mess up today,” he reminded them.

“Were any of you around the Carmen building today?” Ryan asked, speaking for the first time beyond hello as he looked at the different men.

“Yeah, that was our sector,” Steve answered sitting at a table clearly set up for poker. “You’re with Lightspeed with the kid right? Were you there?” the firefighter asked as he focused on Ryan, trying to place him while shuffling the cards.

“Yes, but you wouldn’t recognize me,” Ryan started to explain.

“Don’t be to sure of that, Ben is great with faces. Remember the time with the triplets,” Mitch said with a laugh.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten or forgiven about that,” the ebony man threatened as he slide a couple extra chairs over to the table before facing Ryan, “I’ve seen you but it wasn’t today…but it was with Lightspeed…” Ben trailed off concentrating on the Titanium Ranger.

“My role with Lightspeed doesn’t make me easy to spot in a crowd. I don’t show my face often,” Ryan finished his explanation by holding up his left wrist and the Titanium Morpher strapped to it.

“You’re the Titanium Ranger!” Kris shouted, his eyes even wider then when he first saw Carter as he whipped his gaze from Carter to Ryan, dropping to one knee, almost dropping the big bowl of chips and pretzels he held as he did, “Sir,”

“Sure he’s not the Easter Bunny there Kris?” Steve asked shaking his head at the rookie.

“Want to shout louder and wake everyone up rookie?” Mitch snapped as he tapped the back of Kris’s head, “Get those snacks to the table and enough with the goo goo eyes.”

“Come on Kris you weren’t this bad when we cleared out that office building earlier,” Ben said amused as he sat down at the table.

“He was too busy helping that group of office workers get out of the building. Third or fourth floor. That was you right?” Ryan asked as he took his own seat, at Carter’s right.

“Yes, Sir Mr. Ranger, Sir, fifth floor to the second,” Kris answered nodding rapidly. “Most of the civilians were on the fourth, but everyone made it out, Sir.”

“Okay,” Ryan said slowly as he looked over at Carter who was just barely holding back his laughter, and utterly failing at hiding it, “Interesting team mates you have here.” He said before looking back the young firemen. “And you don’t have to call me Sir, or Mr. Ranger. It’s Ryan.”

“You have a fan, if you didn’t hide from the media so much you’d be use to it,” Carter taunted, letting out a laugh and slapping his sub on the back when Ryan turned a deeper shade of crimson. Leaving his hand Carter turned toward Steve, changing the topic. “So what’s taking you so long to deal? Getting slow in your old age?”

“Old? It’s called experience and skill, not that you’d know about either of those. You’re barely older then the kid,” Steve said chuckling, thumbing toward Kris, who had finally gotten up and taking the last empty seat at the table, before the older man started dealing.

Ryan mostly just listened and watched the interaction between the firefighters, enjoying getting it see Carter outside of Lightspeed and the Ranger team. He liked that Carter was still Carter, he didn’t act any different. His Dom still joked with a smile, was still friendly, warm and open—even with the new guy he had only just met--laughing about bad hands and being nice about a five round winning streak. Maybe he was a bit more blunt about some stuff then he was around the Team but they seemed more like old references and inside jokes then anything really rude. They were friends, not just team mates. And they and been for more then just a couple months.

And they weren’t surprised to see Carter show up.

“How often does he just drop by?” Ryan asked Ben when he and the bald man were in the kitchen, refilling the drinks and chip bowls after having won the privilege to do so by having gotten the lowest hands in the last round.

“He’s come by for poker night twice since Lightspeed recruited him so maybe once a month for a game,” Ben answered pulling down a few different bags of chips, pouring some of each into the bowl.

“And how often does he just stop by,” Ryan asked more clearly as he topped off the glasses with either: water, soda, or juice. Frowning at the glasses, their contents sloshing a bit as he tried to balance them.

“Couple times a week. We didn’t think he’s have time for us after he got the morpher. Glad we were wrong,” Ben said as he grabbed a couple of the glasses, hugging the large bowl between his arms before heading back toward the main room.

“Carter wouldn’t drop friends like that,” Ryan said defending his Dom as he grabbed the remaining glasses and remaining bowl the same way before following.

“Power changes people. He may have kept his head being a Dom and a firefighter, not all of us do, but then all of the sudden he was a Power Ranger, and red to boot. That would be enough to send most men in a power trip of the worst kind,” Ben said lightly as they reentered the station’s main chamber before adding “but we were glad to see it didn’t change Carter. He’s a better man then most, that he is.” The man voice was almost a whisper.

Ryan nodded back. Even when serving the Queen he knew Carter was a rare man. If Diabolico had any idea he’d just give up. But he didn’t know, couldn’t know. He couldn’t see it, not in Carter, Dana, or any of the others; he’d never be able to see what really drove them, what supported them. What made them Rangers. The demon couldn’t even see what made them special let alone understand because he couldn’t understand humans. Ryan was human enough to see it. He just hoped one day he would be able to understand it too.

“You bluffed and you didn’t even have a pair? How did I not see that coming,” Mitch complained as he looked at Kris’s cards in disbelief, “Ryan, get back in the game and start distracting the kid, he’s playing to good. Take the seat next to him in fact. That should do the trick,” Mitch went on, getting out of his seat beside Kris to claim Ryan’s empty chair on the other side of the table.

“Mitch,” Kris’s hiss set the whole table off laughing and ribbing the younger man over his clear crush until his skin was almost as red as his hair.

“Mitch that mouth of your is going to get you in trouble, and soon if your not careful,” Steve joked, collecting all the cards and beginning to shuffle them.

Ryan grinned along with them as he and Ben set down the bowls and glasses before walking over to his Dom and handing Carter his glass “Sir.” Who was laughing with Ben at a joke the other firefighter had made.

“Thanks’ Ryan,” Carter said smiling at his sub, holding the contact between their fingers for a long moment.

Ryan smiled at himself fighting his own blush as he moved around his Dom toward the other side of the table, taking the now empty seat next to Kris, turning toward the other men as he did so, “You bluffed and you didn’t have anything? You haven’t been able to bluff all night,” Ryan asked the other man, surprised.

“I, well--Sir…the thing is…” Kris stammered out before grabbing the glass, half draining it as he looked away.

Shaking his head Ryan took a sip from his own drink then repeated his request from earlier, “You don’t have to call me Sir, Kris.”

“Yeah good luck with that one Ranger,” Steve joked, shuffling the cards back into a single stack, then dealing them out.

“The only ways he’s calling you anything else is after you order him too,” Mitch added, before smirking and going one, “and put him over your knee, spank and Dom his ass the first few times he forgets.” the man joked, making a whipping noise while mimicking the motions of spanking.

“Mitch,” Carter’s voice was loud and direct. Carrying none of the jovialness it had moments before. Everyone’s eyes were on the red Ranger save Kris to whom the floor seemed extremely interesting. “Cut it out, jokes over.” He said firmly.

“What? Please the kid’s going to hear worse-“Mitch rebutted until Carter cut him off.

“You-we’ve,” Carter amended, “taken it far enough. We need to stop. Now let’s deal.”

Steve shrugged and started to resume dealing when Mitch cut in again, “If Kirs thinks we’ve gone to far _he_ can tell me. But until then I’ll tell any jokes I want about the Rookie giving up his ass to your teammate. Let him find out just how hard Titanium is.” he said snickering.

The whole table itself jumped when Carter’s fist hit the table, “It’s not just Kris, it’s also Ryan you’re joking about and he is my concern,” Carter stated, glaring down Steve.

“Chill out man, you’re acting like they’re your boy or something. I know you have a soft spot for subs everywhere but the guy’s not even submissive so he can look after himself,” Mitch shot back, thumbing toward Ryan, meeting Carter’s gaze.

“I have a soft spot for everyone, submissive or dominant. And Ryan can look after himself true. But it’s also my job. Take out the chain,” Carter ordered, his eyes never leaving Steve’s.

Ryan glanced at Carter and hesitated only for a second before reaching up and pulling the sliver chain and pendent out from under his shirt so that the scarlet CG was visible to anyone in the room.

Kris’s eyes grew large, staring at the pendent.

Straighten up his poster and forcing himself not to look away as he paned the room, seeing all eyes on him, on the chain and pendent, on the symbol around his neck telling them all he belong to Carter.

“Well damn, Carter-“ Mitch begin until he was interrupted again.

“Think long and hard about what your about to say Mitch. If it pisses off either of them you’ll have two Rangers after you and I for one won’t be helping,” Steve informed his fellow firefighter.

The room was quite for a long beat until Mitch let out a frustrated sigh, “well, are we playing poker or not,” he demanded to know picking up his cards.

A light, and forced, chuckle went around the room as everyone else followed suit.

The next hour or so slowly returned to the more friendly banter that had filled the first half of the night until a call had come in and suddenly the room was a flurry of activity, with men rushing down stairs, grabbing gear and jumping into one of the three rigs that filled the loading bay before speeding out, lights and sirens blaring, leaving only a handful of firefighters behind.

Ryan watched as Carter stood off to the side, his hands balling into fist, his whole body tense and tight, his eyes never leaving the guys or truck as they headed out, “We could follow,” Ryan offered standing beside his Dom, twisting his wrist to make his morpher appear.

Carter took a long breathe before finally tearing his gaze away from the now closing bay doors and toward Ryan. “No,” he sighed again, “They don’t need a Ranger looking over their shoulder. And what if Diabolico does something. No. We can just help clean up. Then we should get back to the Aqua Base,” he answered, heading back toward the card table.

But Ryan didn’t miss the way his gaze had flicker back towards the remaining rigs.

***

Nodding Ryan scanned his and Carter’s room as he smoothing down the last wrinkle on Carter’s bed. Checking for anything out of place, seeing nothing amiss anywhere in the room he smiled. 

“Thanks Ryan,” Carter said, reentering the room, the bright red towel wrapped around his waist. “Our room never used to be this clean. You’ve done a good job,” the red Ranger complemented his submissive, ruffling Ryan’s hair. Smiling all the wider when Ryan’s ducked his head and blushed.

“Thank’s sir,” Ryan said through his blush, leaning into Carter. Relaxing a bit when Carter wrapped an arm around Ryan.

“You didn’t used to be so focused on cleaning. And I can help. You don’t need to doing it all on your own,” Carter commented, giving Ryan a kiss on the forehead before ending the contact so he could change.

“I know, Carter. But I like to. When I’m straighten up the room I know where everything goes. I know what everything’s place is and I don’t need to ask or be unsure…I like it,” Ryan explained, looking anywhere but Carter.

Carter smile as he pulled his shirt on, “Okay. Keep at it, your going a great job,” he answered, pulling Ryan into a hug after he had his clothe on. “Sorry about Mitch back at the house last night. I forgot how he can be sometimes and he was far too focused on you and Kris.”

“It bothered Kris more then it worried me. I way more surprised then anything. All of Lightspeed knew within a day of us telling Dana and my father. So everyone just knew. Having someone not know just felt…weird. That part I wasn’t sure how to deal with. If you hadn’t been there,” Ryan shrugged, grabbing his gym bag as the hug ended.

“Wait Ryan, when was the last time you went for a run? It’s been at least a week right?” Carter asked, thinking back to the last time Ryan had left the base without him or the other rangers.

“Week and a half. I haven’t been since,” Ryan answered, his fingers finding the chain around his neck. “I don’t wake up in the middle of the night needing to do something anymore,” the Titanium Ranger explained at Carter’s confused look.

Carter nodded, smiling, “And I am glad I’m helping you sleeping through the night but you liked running in the Park didn’t you Ryan?”

“I like running. It was something I never really did growing up. We really couldn’t in the Demon dimension but its fun. Even if I know you don’t like it,” Ryan answered with a grin.

“You should run today,” Carter suggested, taking Ryan’s gym bag from his hands.

And now it was Ryan’s turn to be confused, “Why do you want to go running today?” Ryan asked, Carter never offered to go running. The Ranger leader really did dislike running.

“I’m not going running. But you should. On your own while I do my lifting. You can join me later,” Carter clarified as he stood before his sub, “You need to find out just how you would handle having to let someone know you’re submissive. Or even just handle them in general without any of the rest of us around. It’s something you haven’t really had to deal with but…you need it.”

“Carter…” Ryan said, swallowing hard. He went to Mariner Bay often, fighting Demons, training, hanging out with the other Rangers…but that was the key, with the other Rangers. Save for his night runs he didn’t often go out alone…and it wasn’t the middle of the night.

“You can do this. You need to get used to people, people that don’t work for Lightspeed. Maybe even make a new friend or two,” Carter added, giving his boy a hug, “and you like the park. It’s where you go when you need to clear your head. Like last week.” The red ranger reminded Ryan.

That gave Ryan pause. He had gone to the park during the day. He’d forgotten about that. He’d just needed to get away and…he hadn’t minded the people. Of course Carter had shown up but. He could do this, “Okay. I can do for a run and then join you for the rest of your-“

“Two hours.”

“What?” Ryan asked at the odd statement. Carter couldn’t mean run for two hours, he may have liked running but that was a bit long.

“I don’t want you going for a run then coming right back to the Aquabase. I want you to be in town for two hours. Enjoy the park, explore. If you get in trouble, call but otherwise unless there is an attack. Two hours in town,” Carter explained, cradling Ryan’s neck and touching his forehead to Ryan’s, “You need this, Ryan. You might even enjoy it. Trust me.”

Taking a deep breath, feeling, smelling, sensing Carter all around him Ryan knew he did trust Carter. And even if he didn’t like it he’d do it. “Yes, Sir,” he answered. Taking another deep breath before stepping back and squaring his shoulders, he could do this he thought to himself with a nod.

Carter just grinned and shook his head. “It’s the park, not battle,” he comments with a laugh.

Ryan smiled back.

***

It wasn’t bad; he actually kind of liked it.

Having others jogging past him, passing a few himself, the warm sun on his skin. Hearing not just the wind in the leaves but chatter and foot fall of others. He did enjoy this. Carter was right.

“Again,” he said to himself with a grin, slowing as the trail curved round a sun light hill, boasting a few picnickers, before settling along a lake.

A lake Ryan didn’t ever remember seeing during the night…and it was a beautiful view. Slowing to a near stop he took it all in. He could make out a duck with her ducklings paddling along in one area while a few lizards of some kind sunned themselves in another. Ryan smiled when he spotted a fish jumping, sending ripples across the small lake. 

How many nights had he missed this view?

Slowly wondering forward Ryan made his way into the tall grass, brushing his hand over some of the longer stands, pulling one, shucking it’s leaves before sticking the stock between his teeth, letting his gaze travel the lake again, just trying to take it all in. Trying to memorize every detail. This is what the others, what he, fought for every bit as much as the people. The demons would be just as lethal and destructive to the park and all the animals as they were to the people and the rest of the city. Lightspeed wasn’t only fighting for human life…

Ryan wasn’t sure how long he stood there, watching the lake but the moment he heard a faint cry he was running toward it, the lake forgotten, but only for now, flicking his wrist to ready his morpher without even thinking as he plowed through the tallish grass ready to take on anyone, even Diabolico if he had to.

What he found when he dashed out of the gall grass and back into the main trails ringing the lake was something far less threatening…it wasn’t even threatening at all really, not physical anyways.

Three kids were standing in the middle of the trail forming a half circle around two more, a young girl that was trying to get a look at the leg of what looked to the youngest and smallest of the five, but between his crying and flailing limbs that he kept pulling away she was not having much luck.

“What happened, did something do this to you?” Ryan asked, taking a step toward them, scanning the park around them, making sure he wasn’t missing any threats, he still didn’t see any.

It was the young girl kneeling next to the crying boy that looked toward Ryan and answered him while the other shifted behind her, “We’re fine, it wasn’t a monster or anything. Nick just fell and scraped his knee but now he won’t stop trying like a little baby,” she side, turning back toward the youngest boy, Nick, “after he spend all morning begging to come with us saying he _wasn’t_ a baby anymore.” She finished giving the other kid a glare.

“Well if it’s just a scrap maybe I can help, can I” Ryan asked, kneeling next to the child. He guessed the kid was maybe 5 or 6. He looked kind of like the old photos his father had of him…only with more crying. Ryan tried to remember what his sister always did with crying victims as he slipped his hand into his back pocket, pulling out the small first aid kit Dana had giving him.

“Hello my name is Ryan, what’s your name,” Ryan asked, opening the kit and seeing what all it held, Dana had told him when she’d given him the first one just after joining Lightspeed but…he’d still been very much of the mindset that you didn’t help those beneath you unless someone over you ordered it and outside of combat neither Carter nor his father ordered him to help much so he hadn’t really paid attention much.

He should probably get a refresher from his sister before too much longer. 

Taking a quick inventory he pulled out the alcohol swab and one of the Band-Aid, leaving the tweezers and other swabs and band-aids in the little pack, “So what was your name again?” Ryan asked again, trying to ignore the crying. He really wasn’t sure how Dana did it. He wanted to clamp the kid’s mouth and make him stop, but he was fairly sure neither she nor Carter wouldn’t approve of that.

“N-Ni-Nick,” the kid said through his snuffles and crying, which was slowly to a trickle.

“It’s nice to meet you Nick. Is it okay if I take a look at your knee?” Ryan asked, using his Dana voice, or at least he hoped he sounded as calm as she always did when dealing with panicked or worried victim.

Slowly Ryan reached forward and lifted Nick’s hands so he could see the scrap. “Well that is a scrape but I think I have everything I need to clean it up,” Ryan said once he was able to see it, two different half inch scratches flanked by smaller ones just below his left knee, Ryan had to stop himself from asking what else was making him cry. Not every kid grew up like he had.

Taking his time he wiped the cut with the swab making sure it was completely clean before sticking on a couple of the band-aids. Giving Nick a smile when he was done. Having a medic as a sister came in handy sometimes it seems. “There, good as new, want to try standing up now,” he asked as he stood and held out his hand to the kid.

Nick rubs his face with his sheave, casting a glance toward the young girl who has been hovering over Ryan’s shoulder before reaching out and taking Ryan’s hand. Rising slowly the kid favored his right side but he stood all the way up and put weight on it.

“Better?” Ryan asked, opening his hand so the kid could stand on his own, which he did. Good.

“Thanks Mister,” Nick said taking a few steps before bending over to look at the band-aid, it was Ranger themed. They had started showing up everywhere in the last month or so; Dana, and Joel, got a kick out of using Power Ranger everything…even band aids Ryan guessed.

“Yeah thanks mister. I wasn’t sure what we were going to do with the big baby,” the girl said, as much to Nick as to Ryan.

“I have a feeling you would have though of something, and call me Ryan,” Ryan said holding out his hand to who was clearly the leader of the little group even if one of the others looked a couple years older then her, but none of them could have been over 12 or 13.

The kid paused for a moment, just looking at Ryan’s hand but making no move to take it, not until that was one of the other kids spoke up.

“Un- na, you know Miss Mel’s rules about strangers in the park. She’d going to be mad enough about Nick tagging along and getting hurt Alora,” one of the other three, he looked to be the oldest of the group but so far he’d stayed in the back as far away from Ryan as he could get, until now.

“I’m Alora,” Alora said, taking hold of Ryan’s hand, giving it a couple of shakes before letting go. Following it up with a glare at the other kid, “He help Nick. Miss Mel won’t mind Tre,” she added to her gaze.

“This guy is Tre and the other two are Clark and Cindy,” Alora introduced, pointing at the last two kids of the group who were standing next to each other looking more alike then he and Dana did.

“Hello,” Ryan said, “it’s nice to meet you all,” Ryan nodded “Now try and stay out of trouble,” he finished before closing his first aid kit, slipping it back into his pocket.

“Wait, are you going to be running? I wanted to go running, I was running that’s how I fell and hurt my knee, can we run with you, can we, can we,” Nick blurted out in a rush, walking around Ryan and tugging on the Ranger’s pant’s leg.

“Well I was running but I’m not sure about you coming with me…I normally run alone,” Ryan explained, twisting and turning to try and kept the kid in view.

“But, but, but, run with us,” Nick asked again, tugging on Ryan’s pants.

How was this even the same kid Ryan though, trying to figure out how this was the same kid who could barely get out his name.

“Nothing slows Nick down for long. Be we won’t be in the way, just keep running and we’ll keep up. Promise,” Alora said, making a grab for Nick, trying to pull him away from Ryan and only half succeeding as Nick kept his fists clinched tight around Ryan’s pants.

“Please let us run with you please,” the youngest kid kept asking.

“Can we?” Clark and Cindy asked, their voices echoing one another.

Looking over the group, how hopeful they all looked…he wasn’t used to seeing that directed toward him, Carter, Dana, and the others sure but him…it was only a run. “Okay, but you have to keep up,” Ryan challenged, taking a step backwards.

Nick let go of his legs almost at once, bolting ahead shouting at the top of his lungs how fast he was.

Ryan just grinned and started a light jog, not his fastest pace but enough to get his blood pumping and set a rhythm. One that would challenge the kids but not make it impossible. He remembered what being forced to try and impossible felt like and Ryan had no plans to do that anyone.

The casual pace also let Ryan enjoy more of the park as he trotted by. 

See the squirrels scurrying through the branches along, and in a couple of places over, the trail. It gave Ryan more time to see all the other people. Those picnicking in the grass under the shade of the trees, a family enjoying the sun as a father shows his kid how to cast a fishing line, and those on the trail running or walking along with him.

Hear the sound of the wind in the leaves, the lapping of the lake as it licked the shore. And then there were the people. The sounds of the family and picnicker around him. He couldn’t really make out beyond a word here or two words there but just hearing it, knowing he wasn’t alone in the part was different enough. His night time runs has been quite, almost deathly so. But now…

It’s wasn’t just those he ran past but even those he ran with. Running didn’t seem to slow Nick down at all, his mouth running faster then his feet and while Tre didn’t responded to the youngest of their group Alora and the twins Chris and Cindy had no problem teasing and joking back with Nick as they circled the lake. 

More then a few of those jogging toward him and the kids smiled at him and what he knew had to be an odd sight. Sometimes the kids were in front of him, sometimes behind but always around. And Ryan had to admit they had done better then he expected.

After nearly a full lap none of them had stopped running and were all able to keep up, but he knew that wouldn’t last, they were reaching their limits.

Nick had stopped chatting about two-thirds of the way around the lake and slowly so had all the others until the only breathing and unsteady footfall could be heard behind him.

Spotting a cluster of benches and a water fountain Ryan curved off the main trail and toward the rest spot. Slowing to a stop at the fountain and taking a long drink, watching Nick and then Tre do the same at the shorter side of the fountain.

Stepping back Ryan started stretching out his legs. It wasn’t the most strenuous run he’d done but it had definitely felt good. Those he expected he was the only one of their group who would think so. Nick was now laying in the grass, unmoving save for the heavy rise and fall of his chest. Tre didn’t look much different and the twins were likely join them the moment they were done drinking. Only Alora didn’t look completely wiped. And her eyes were on him.

Ryan let out a slowly breathe as he continued to work through his stretches, making sure not to look toward Alora when he caught her copying him out of the corner of his eye. But he did start again from the beginning, going a bit slower then he normal did. 

Done with a final flex of his legs Ryan thought about just waving at the kids and leaving. It had been well over two hours and he felt he’d done just want Carter had wanted, he’d interacted with people, see them and all that…but Carter wouldn’t just leave….his Dom was too friendly for that. What would Carter say?

“Up for another lap?” Ryan asked Alora as he turned toward her, glancing at the other as he repeated the offer, “Anyone?”

“Oh heck no, why would you ever want to run again,” Tre answered first, staring wide eyed at Ryan.

“Tre’s right, walking home is going to be-“ Chris started.

“The most _walking_ we want to do. Ever,” Cindy finished, flopping onto the ground next to her brother.

Nick just kept breathing, looking at Ryan like he was nuts.

This must be what it’s like when Carter asks the Team if we want to do another training simulation Ryan thought with a smile. “Or maybe not.” He said just like Carter often did they all headed back to the Aquabase for sleep and lunch, or dinner if he did have them run an extra simulation or two. And right now food sounded like a good idea Ryan decided.

“Oh crap. It’s after noon. Miss Mel is going to be pissed. We were supposed to be back in time for lunch,” Tre blurted out staring at his watch.

“Tre, you’re the only one with a watch, how could you not, she’d not going to let us come to the park for a month now. We need to get back right now,” Alora shouted, yelling at Tre as she jumped up and when the others were slower to get up she started grabbing them to help pull them to their feet.

“You need help? I can make a call, get someone here to give you a ride or call your parents so they won’t worry,” Ryan said guilty. That they might be expected home or that they and to check in with adults never even occurred to him.

“No, we’re good mister, we live right by the park,” Alora answered franticly getting the other standing, “Miss Mel is going to be so mad and disappointed” she muttered to himself, her voice filled with worry.

He had gotten them in trouble. He hadn’t intended that. He needed to help, “I’ll go with you, tell this Miss Mel what happened…do you all live together?” Ryan asked looking the group over.

“Will you? Maybe if he says it was his fault-“

“We won’t be banned from the park for the rest of the month,” the twins said, their voices hopeful.

“It can’t hurt and I know I don’t want to have to weed the garden just to be outside for the next month Alora,” Tre said as she turned to her, “And he can explain the band aid on Nick,” he added pointing at the youngest of the group.

“If it’s right by the park then we can just walk over. Lead the way,” Ryan told them as he looked toward the direction they had been pointing and glancing to, gesturing for them to go first.

“We’re better hurry,” Alora said before running across the park, the others following behind as they did. And giving the run they had just finished they were able to get up a good speed, save for Nick who kept trying but always kept stopping, gasping for air.

And every time he did so did Alora and the rest of the group stopped. It was visibly frustrating all the kids who just wanted to get home before they were any more late then they were. And Ryan had just the way to solve the problem. He ran up behind Nick and with only a quick word of warning picked up the small dark haired kid and tossed Nick over his shoulders into a firemen’s carry before resuming a quicker pace to the excited giggles in his ear.

They still need to stop a couple of times for the other kids to catch their breath but they made quick time crossing the rest of the park. Reaching the traffic light that crossed the main street that formed one of the boundaries of the park Ryan asked them just what right next to the park meant while they waited for the walk symbol.

“It’s two blocks up 8th street, right next to the really big grocery store,” Alora answered even as the others chimed in as well.

“The one that has the big red plane you can ride-“

“And the soda machine with the lemonade drink,” Chris finished with his sister.

Ryan nodded along, not sure which store they were talking about but glad to have the directions and some kind of landmark as they got closer.

Which didn’t take them long, neither of the other side streets had much in the way of traffic and it wasn’t much more then five minutes later that Ryan spotted the grocery store. A Little Apple Green Grocer and its parking lot took up most of a block with older looking brownstones and other apartment buildings surrounding it.

He wasn’t sure where he was, but it looked familiar somehow. Ryan couldn’t remember even being in this part of the city before. If he had, it would have been when he and the others were dealing with one of the Demons but as he looked around he didn’t see any of the damage that was normally left behind after those fights.

The Demon’s hadn’t stormed through this area so why did he look familiar?

“Alora Cooper and Tre Montgomery, you two were told to have everyone back by noon and here it is almost a quarter to one and I know you have a watch Tre and the park have more then one clock. Do you know how concerned I was?” the long tirade took Ryan by surprise, but the children were plainly expecting it as an older women come charging down the stairs of one of the smaller brownstones, her light blue sundress and her hair, once dark but half white with age, trailed behind her while her words rushed forward, “You both keep saying I need to trust you more and yet-and yet you’re letting a stranger carry Nick. Are you hurt, did he get hurt? You need to put him down right now if you please,” she said, focusing on Ryan, waving for the kids to get behind her.

She was protective of them, good, Ryan thought, lowering Nick to the walk side “I’m Ryan-“ he begain, holding out his hand, until he was cut off by a shouting Nick.

“Miss Mel, Miss Mel, I fell and hurt myself but he had this small little bag and it had band aids and then we ran all the way around the park and then Tre remembered the time and then-“ Nick explained in a rush, losing his balance and almost falling over in a rush to hope forward so show off his band aided covered knee as he explained.

“Whoa there Nick,” Alore side, reaching out to steady Nick before he fell into the concrete beneath him. “But Nick’s right, Mr. Ryan was helping us and well..” Alora trailed off, looking back towards Ryan.

“I’m the reason they’re late. I didn’t know they had a time limit so when they asked to run with me I took them on a lap of the entire lake and that’s not a short run. Which is why they’re late. I do apologies Miss Mel?” Ryan finished, offering his hand to Miss Mel again.

She took it, “well I thank you for being so kind and helping Nick. I’m sorry they interrupted your day and hope they weren’t too much trouble, and dragging you here. I am sorry-“

“It’s no problem Miss Mel. I…I normally run alone but I kind of enjoyed running with someone else, with them,” Ryan said honestly, because he had enjoyed it a lot, running by himself wouldn’t be the same anymore.

“Well, I’m glad,” Mel said with a smile, “That’s good, children are a joy. But they are also a handful,” she added, turning toward the children in question, “and because we had to wait for you all we’re going to miss our visit to the fire station. Fireman Steve said to come by around one and we’ll never make it in time, but we do have time for lunch so come inside” she finished, smiling sadly, looking back toward the apartment building where Ryan could make out other heads and faces looking through the many windows down at them.

“But the firehouse…that was today,” Alora said in shock, “we forgot, we can skip lunch, if we hurry we can still make it, please let us go, please.”

“Please, we’ve waiting all month. You have to let us go or it’s not fair,” Tre chimed in, stomping his foot hard on the saidwalk.

“Right,” Cindy and Chris said as one before Cindy went on, “It’s not fair to the others that have done nothing wrong-“

“Punishing them for our mistake is simply unfair,” Chris ended, looking toward Miss Mel with his sister, both pleading with their eyes.

“There will be consequences for running late but…your sandwiches are on the table, I’ll see if we can still come by, but we will have to hurry,” Miss Mel relented in the face of all those pleading eyes.

And just like that all the kids were gone, rushing inside to scarf down their lunch, leaving Miss Mel and Ryan alone by the front stoop.

“Even after all that running they can move fast,” Ryan commented with a grin. They were tougher then they looked, good.

“They have been looking forward to the visits to the firehouse all month. The last one was canceled because of a monster attack so they’ve had to wait nearly two months,” Miss Mel explained, then let out a sigh, “I only hope I can convince Steve to still let us come back, we should have arrived by now,” she added, grimacing as she checked her wrist watch.

That was when Ryan realized why the area looked familiar; they weren’t far from Carter’s firehouse. And Steve must have been the Steve from the poker game. “You’re talking about Fire-Station 8 right? The one on….Myers Ave.?” Ryan asked, remembering the location, then remembering what else was near by, he turned and looked back toward the grocery store and then the block beside it. He couldn’t see it through the market and the apartment buildings but Carter’s diner was only three blocks away. He hadn’t realized just how close they were to the park that night.

Ryan was so stunned he didn’t even hear Miss Mel’s question the first time “What?”

“I asked if you are a firefighter? Or a Paramedic, perhaps? I don’t image many other people care around band aids with them,” Miss Mel asked, looking at Ryan with new interest, and less caution.

With a smile Ryan answered, “I’m neither but my sister is a paramedic and Carter a… it’s my Dom that’s a firefighter,” he explained, fingering the pendant.

“Do they work at the 8th Station? Do you want to join us then? Maybe visit with them? I’m sure the kids would love it. They took do you rather fast, I was worried, you can never be to careful when an adult takes an seemingly random interest in children but it seems protecting and looking after others runs in your family,” Miss Mel said smiling.

“Yeah you could say that. I’m still trying to figure out just who I am and where I fit in it and all but that part, that part I’ve got covered,” Ryan admitted, sticking his hands in his pockets. “And Dana and Carter won’t be there and the guys don’t know me that well.”

“Well if you are sure,” Miss Mel said, nodding her head in response, “But thank you again for looking out for them,” She finished, turning back toward the brownstone, stopping less then a foot away, “Dear me, I was so- never mind. I’ve let my manner’s slip and even if we never meet again I’ll never forgive myself if the proper etiquette isn’t followed- I’m Melanie Carvel, I run this group home and it’d very nice to meet you,” introduced herself, holding out her hand.

Ryan smiled in spite of himself at the formal introduction, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Ryan Mitchell, I work at-did you say group home? You’re not just a daycare or something?” Ryan asked, his thoughts derailed at the unexpected information.

Melanie looked at him surprised, “You thought this was a-you didn’t know they were foster children? And you were still so kind?”

Anything more either of them may have been planning on saying was blocked by the rush of kids barreling out the front door and toward the two adults, “Miss Mel, Miss Mel, the fireman just called and I told him we were on the way,” Tre shouted over the dozen and a half clamoring children.

“And everyone has eaten and the lights and stove and TV and everything else are off and the back door is locked and everyone is here. So can be go, please? They’re expecting us?” Alora informed Miss Mel, checking off each point on her fingers.

“Well, it seems I can’t very well say no if they’re expecting us. It would only be rude,” Miss Mel added with a smile toward all the children. “It was very nice to meet you Mr. Mitchell but it seems we must be leaving,” she told Ryan, pulling out her keys and wading through the throng of kids.

“That’s all right, have fun at the station,” Ryan said, waving toward them all as he turned to leave, only one of his legs seemed stuck, weighing far more then it should, about fifty pounds, or the weight of one Nick, more.

“You’re not coming with us? You have to come with us. You just have to, please please please,” Nick pleaded, his arms wrapped tight around Ryan’s leg.

“It will be fun-“

“You have to come-“ the twins asked.

It wasn’t long before even the other kids, who had no idea who he was, were asking him to join them just because everyone else was asking. Ryan just chuckled a bit to himself, “Carter is never going to believe this. Well Miss Mel, if you’ll have me I guess I’m going with you,” he told her ruffles Nicks hair, and trying to get him to let go of his leg. 

It only took about a little under fifteen minutes for the two dozen of them to make their way down the handful of blocks to the Fire Station. For all its size it seemed to never take much time to get from one part of Mariner Bay to another. Which came in handy when chasing monsters, or herding adolescent.

Ryan didn’t recognize the man that answered the door but Miss Mel did so Ryan just focused on making sure all the kids ended up inside and stayed together, and not rushing over toward the fire trucks. That was harder then he expected when one of the kids, a short towhead tried to make a run for it while Ryan was busy make sure Chris and Cindy weren’t doing that very thing

That was when Ryan saw the first person he did recognize.

“Whoa there squirt. They’re about the start the tour and you wouldn’t want to miss that would you?” Kris asked, jumping out of the Ladder Truck, intersecting the kid and throwing him over his shoulder as he did, “no you don’t want to miss that,” the Rookie added as he spun around, making the kid giggle and laugh while shouting to be put down. “Down you say, well okay. Down you go,” Kris answered, popping his shoulders up to make the kid fly up a bit before falling through the air, seemingly uncontrolled but Ryan say that Kris’s hands were right there with the kid but not grabbing the child until just the last moment. Kris grinned as the kid ran back toward the group, giggling the whole way.

“You’re good with kids,” Ryan commented, making sure none of the other kids were trying anything but they all seemed very taken with the fully kitted out firefighter that was slowly making his way down the stairs and toward the group.

“Two older sisters with kids and four little brothers and sisters, I’ve had practice,” Kris answered, smiling as he looked up toward Ryan for the first time, “Sir? What are you doing-Not that you have to tell me, I mean I want to know but you-“he stopped himself, taking a breath. Looking between the group and Ryan before looking around, “is Grayson here too, Sir?” he asked after a moment.

“No, just me. And call me Ryan, Kris,” Ryan told him, looking back toward the group and the firefighter who now had her helmet and mask off and, with the help of Steve who was also geared up, were explaining what all of it was and what it did. “You guys do this often? With kids I mean?”

“Yes Sir, I mean Ryan, Sir-

Ryan just grinned, it wasn’t like he was much better at times.

“About one a week we have a group in here,” Kris went on explaining, “Most of the houses get visitors but we get more, because we’re in the middle of town and well. This was the Red Ranger’s station,” the firefighter answered, standing next to the Ranger.

“And they’re all hoping he’ll be here during their tour?” Ryan asked.

“He had been here for a couple of tours I think. So it can happen, just not today or is he meeting you here, Sir?” Kris asked.

“Just me today…I was ordered to spend some time in the city without him or anyone from Lightspeed. Get to know the city, the people…stop avoiding it all.” Ryan explained, smiling a bit at Kris’s shocked look, “It may sound weird but…I needed it. I spend too much time in the city fighting for his, my, life. He wanted me to see more of it. And I have enjoyed it. He was right…again,” Ryan added grinning.

Kris grinned to match Ryan as he responded, “You-You have a good Dom, Sir. You’re a lucky guy.” He added softly.

Still smiling Ryan shook his head at Kris as he looked toward the other man, “You really don’t have to call me Sir, in fact there’s probably some etiquette rule saying you shouldn’t since we’re both subs and all,” the Ranger added bumping shoulders with the red head.

“Maybe, Sir. But those...just guidelines. And well…I’m uncollared so…”Kris said shrugging his shoulders.

The rest of what he tried to say was drowned out as klaxon started blaring, lights flashing and a calm steady voice calling for engine 23.

The room became a flurry of movement as men and woman dashed around jumping into their turnout gear and climbing into one of the trucks as the giant bay door rolled open. As others, Ryan and Kris along with Steve and the other firefighter helping him and Miss Mel, kept the kids together and out of everyone else way until the truck was out the doors, seines screeching as it rushed down the road.

“Two visits, two alarms,” Ryan commented, as Steve and Shelby, resumed their presentation and started on show and tell. Letting the kids touch and interact with all the gear and equipment.

“You’ll need to keep coming back so we can see how long that pattern holds Sir,” Kris suggested as he started picking up some of the gear and other debris scattered on the floor during the hasty departure of the other firefighter.

Ryan shook his head again, still smiling as he gave Kris a hand, “Maybe. Why are you still here? I’d have thought the rookie would go out on every job?” he asked as he started lending a hand to the clean up.

“They only called the engine and I’m assigned to Ladder 54,” Kris explained, pointing toward where one of the others vehicles, this one with a long white ladder stretched across its top, still sat in the stations bay, waiting.

“Which was Carter assigned to?” Ryan asked.

“He was the Ladder too. I’m actually his replacement,” Kris remarked with a bit of a smile.

“Really? Then I’ll have to come back. See if the pattern does hold, and maybe I can see you in action sometime. Find out what Carter used to do, or at least have another poker game or just hang out,” Ryan offered giving Kris a pat on the back as he started heading back toward the group of kids where it looked like the show and tell was over.

“That, that would be cool, Sir,” Kris said with a full smile.

“It’s a plan,” Ryan smiled, rejoining the group just in time to follow them up stairs for the tour of the living space, giving Kris a wave before vanishing up the stairs.

***

“Yo, Ryan, I haven’t seen you all day, where you been hiding, man,” Joel asked, slinging an arm over his fellow Ranger.

“I was in the city,” Ryan answered the Green Ranger as they walked through the halls of the Aqua Base, “it was a bit longer then I was expecting.”

“Cool, Cool…wait, I could have sworn I saw Carter in the mess hall when I grabbed a late breakfast for Miss Fairweather,” Joel commented, frowning.

“He wasn’t with me so he might have been,” Ryan told him.

“So it was a sibling thing then, cool get that sister time in,” Joel said nodding, “She doesn’t get out of the infirmary nearly enough.”

“She has a lot of work to do, plus Roberts is there. But Dana wasn’t with me either. I went to the park on my own,” Ryan informed Joel as they enjoyed the mess hall.

“Finally man. Your getting used to being in the city and around people. This mean you won’t have a reason to skip out on the next bar crawl then, Awesome,” Joel said happy, pumping a fist.

“I’m not sure about that,” Ryan said with a grin, shaking his head.

“Not sure about what, and why is Joel so happy?” Dana asked as she came up behind her little brother, giving Joel a long glance before looking toward Ryan.

“Ryan is coming with us the next time we go out and hit the bars or clubs,” Joel, showing off some of his dance moves as he spoke.

“Really Ryan? You want to come with us?” Dana said, her eyes hopeful, “Because that would be really great, we’ve always had to drag you out before…well everyone but Carter,” she added as an afterthought.

“Carter’s different,” Ryan said simply. “And I haven’t said I would go. I just told Joel I just got back from an afternoon in Mariner Bay and well,” he pointed toward Joel.

“Okay…” Dana gave Joel an odd look before frowning, “But I thought I saw Carter-“

“I wasn’t with Carter, I went in alone. I can do that,” Ryan said in frustration. “You all act like-. I’ll eat later.” He told them, walking away from them. Ignoring Dana and Joel’s calls he went straight to his room flopping down on Carter’s bed.

Balling his hands into fist he hit the mattress, letting out a growl in aggravation as he did so. “I could have handled that so much better,” he said to himself, hitting the mattress again.

Ryan wasn’t sure how long he laid there, mad at himself before the doors opened, letting Carter in.

Carter barely looked at Ryan, just dropped off a couple of files on their dresser before laying down. Resting his head on Ryan’s chest.

Steeling himself and trying to think of a way to explain what had happen in the mess. If only he knew himself.

But then Carter asked something different. “How was your run in the park, Ryan? You were out well past the two hours. I had expected you have timed it and be walking back into the Aquabase right at the hundred and twenty minute mark,” he commented with a chuckle, leaning his head back to look at Ryan better.

Smiling at the joke, Ryan wondered how Carter knew him so well. He had though of doing just that but hadn’t in part because he knew Carter wanted more then that and in part because of what had happened, speaking of that, “I started in the park but I ran into so kids running there too and ended up escorting them home, Sir.” Ryan explained. “They live in a group home. And they went on a field trip to your fire stations today.” He included.

“It was Ms. Carvel’s kids then?” Carter asked with a grin, “They’re great kids sometimes…some of them can be trouble but given their background they could be worse.”

“You know them, Sir?” Ryan asked surprised.

“Yeah, of them more then anything, they used to come by the station once every couple of months or so for a tour and walk through. We did a fund raiser with Mariner Bay PD for them last year. It was a car wash,” Carter told Ryan as he flipped over so he could face his sub better, “it was cool. A lot of the kids are cool.” 

“I only really talked with a handful of them, like four. But this one, Nick, loved hanging on my leg. Never wanted to let go,” Ryan related to Carter.

“Yeah, he must have known how great my boy is. Kids can really be great,” Carter said with a smile, “And I’m glad you had a good time. Did you go with them to the fire house? Any of the guys there?”

“Steve was running the tour so I didn’t talk to him. The only other one there I saw was Kris, we talked for a bit. He comes from a huge family, and he’s great with kids,” Ryan said smiling to himself.

“Good, maybe you can make a new friend, one that isn’t part of Lightspeed,” Carter commented, slidding up the bed next to Ryan, “give you more of a reason to get out and into the city.”

“Maybe…he kept calling me Sir. It was a bit weird. Do you feel weird when I call you Sir?” Ryan asked, frowning at the idea of making Carter uncomfortable.

“What? No, It doesn’t make me feel weird at all… how I feel is hard to describe other then saying I like it, it feel normal when most people do and I like it when you do. But then I’ve been called Sir by my peers since junior high. So it is normal,” Carter explained.

Ryan nodded, thinking for a moment then speaking again, “he knows I’m yours. He knows I’m a submissive so why…” Ryan asked, unsure.

“Well, he might be doing it out of habit, it might be because you’re a Ranger and more then a few people treat Kelsey and Joel like Doms for that reason,” Carter explained then smiling and laughing, “or he might be flirting like you were with me. Maybe he’s hoping you’re a switch and I’ll let you play with him.”

“Flirting with me? Some people do that, I don’t think I’m-” Ryan shook his head and leaned into Carter, “he really should look for someone better. I can’t even control myself…I yelled at Dana and Joel for no reason in the mess earlier.” He confessed.

Carter wrapped an arm around Ryan, and nuzzles him closer, “I know. You held it together all day in the city but you’d had enough hadn’t you?” the Red Ranger asked.

“Maybe, I should apologize to them later shouldn’t I,” Ryan answered then asked with a sigh.

“Yep. You will.” Carter told Ryan, giving the younger Ranger a light smack on the butt. “In fact now is a good time as its dinner time, you haven’t eaten and they’ll still likely be in the mess hall.”

“Now, I’m guessing that wasn’t a suggestion,” Ryan answered hopping out of the bed, giving Carter’s hand a bit of a glare.

Carter just grinned.

***The End***


End file.
